


Morning, Stalker!

by ajson123456



Series: A Little More Originality [Lumax Smut Stories] [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, F/M, Lumax, Piss Play, Rimming, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajson123456/pseuds/ajson123456
Summary: Max decides to wake Lucas up in a somewhat unconventional way.**WARNING: The tags tell you everything that will be included. If you're not comfortable with that, don't read.**





	Morning, Stalker!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JakeyFryMason011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeyFryMason011/gifts), [brenna_the_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenna_the_rose/gifts).



> PLEASE READ THE TAGS FIRST! That way you know what you're getting into. If you don't like the look of them, I wouldn't recommend continuing past this point.  
> Characters are around 16-17.
> 
> Brenna - Hopefully this cheers you up a little :)  
> Jake - You and I are both Lucas in this scenario in every way possible :D

Max blinked and rubbed her eyes as she woke. The air was warm and she found herself sweating a little from the heat, despite opting to sleep naked. It was barely 6am and there was only a faint hint of daylight seeping through the curtains. She looked at Lucas beside her and saw he was lying on his front.

Perfect.

With a devious glint in her eye and a devilish smirk on her face, Max peeled back the covers. Lucas shifted slightly but was otherwise unmoved, mumbling unintelligibly in his sleep. Moving carefully and quietly, she laid down behind him and and slowly pulled down his boxers.

Max was still for a few moments as she admired his ass. Lucas had caught her countless times staring ("It's not my fault you have such a cute butt, Stalker!") but now there was nothing he could do about it. Placing two hands on him, she squeezed the flesh gently before carefully spreading his butt cheeks. Dipping her head down, she stuck her tongue out and swiped it over his hole. Immediately pulling away, Max waited for a reaction.

Nothing.

So she did it again, this time slower, her tongue pressing firmly against his tight opening as it travelled across his ass.

Lucas seemed to breathe a little heavier but still remained fast asleep. Max shrugged. His loss. She moved her head back down to his butt, this time swirling her tongue all around his asshole, occasionally lifting her head up to spit on it. At one point, she brought her thumb down to rub over his balls, causing him to groan and open his eyes. Max sensed he was awake, but nonetheless continued to eat him out. "Morning, Stalker!" she greeted casually between licks.

"M-Max..." Lucas managed only to get a single word out before the rest of his response came in the form of soft moans, which Max found both adorable and hot at the same time.

Her tongue was now probing in and out of his hole and every so often she pulled away to watch it flutter open ever so slightly before closing up again.

Lucas' cock was now fully hard and aching as it lay trapped against the mattress. This was a problem Max would be sure to solve later.

"Feel good?" the redhead asked, sliding her thumb along his crack and letting it rest against his hole. Lucas moaned into the pillow, which Max took as a sign for her to continue.

It wasn't long before an idea came to her, one that had her grinning in excitement and playfully slapping his ass as she sat up. Max rose to her knees and hovered over him, her hands still kneading his soft cheeks and her thumbs running in circles over his chocolate skin. "You ready for this, Stalker?" she asked with a smirk (not that he could see it).

Lucas had no idea what she had planned but nodded against the pillow regardless.

"Good boy," she giggled.

Max rubbed her pussy a few times and then returned her hands to his ass. Moaning, she shuddered and a stream of pee began squirting from her pussy. The liquid jetted up in the air slightly before splashing down onto Lucas' bare ass. Her hands kept his cheeks pried apart and she watched, grinning, as her piss sprayed onto his asshole. Releasing her hold on him for a second, Max pressed three fingers up to her pussy, redirecting the flow of liquid towards her face. She opened her mouth, letting it fill up with her own pee, and then removed her fingers, allowing Lucas to be showered once more. Swallowing loudly, she moaned at her flavor and sucked her middle finger into her mouth before moving it down towards Lucas and pushing it straight into his asshole. The Sinclair boy groaned loudly at the intrusion and, after a few more seconds, felt the fountain of piss subside into a few drops before stopping completely.

Max's entire finger was still lodged in Lucas' butt. She pumped it a few times and pulled it out. "Roll over, baby," she instructed, sucking on it.

Lucas complied and Max licked her lips at the sight of his rock-hard cock. She noticed a few sticky trails of pre-cum that were glistening on his chest and leaned down to lick them off. She let her tongue wander up and teasingly flicked it over his nipple, causing him to gasp as she stimulated the sensitive skin. Gripping the base of his cock, Max opened her mouth and pushed her head all the way down, taking in the entirety of his shaft at once. Lucas groaned, reaching down to play with her hair. Her mouth left his cock with a loud _pop_ when she finally came up for air. "Got anything for me?" she asked, teasingly running her thumb over his swollen cockhead and flicking at the slit.

Lucas let out a choked laugh at her innocent expression in comparison to what she was actually asking of him. "I do, actually," he said, grinning.

After licking her lips again, Max pressed the tip of his cock against her tongue, the redhead ready to receive whatever her boyfriend had to offer her. Within seconds, Lucas' cock began spraying hot piss straight down her throat. Max swallowed repeatedly, gulping down his pee as her hand gently massaged his ballsack.

As soon as he had finished, Max wrapped her hand around his dick and starting pumping. She opened her mouth again, this time sticking her tongue out, and could feel his balls tightening in her grip as he quickly lost control. With a loud moan of her name, Lucas erupted. His cock twitched in Max's hand and thick bursts of cum spurted from the tip. Most of his jizz fired straight into her mouth, with some of it landing on her face. Five spurts later and Lucas was completely spent. Max cleaned him off with her tongue and scooped up the rest of the semen onto her fingers, depositing it into her mouth.

Lucas let his head fall back onto the pillow. The sheets below him were completely soaked thanks to Max's piss leaking from his ass. But neither of them seemed to care at that moment. Instead, Max lay down on top of him, snuggling into him and pressing her lips to his own.

When their kiss broke, Lucas spoke up. "You didn't get to finish. You want me to return the favor?"

"No, it's fine, Stalker," Max told him. "There'll be plenty of time for that later." Giggling, she kissed him again, deciding in her head that tasting her boyfriend's ass and drinking his pee was now her favorite way to start the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing about this particular kink, so be sure to let me know what you think.
> 
> I'm also back writing again so expect some of my existing stories to be updated in the coming days/weeks.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
